La hoja
by Sakura-mret
Summary: En Francia del siglo XIX, 1839, un muchacho inglés está enfermo, acosado por algo más que una enfermedad pasajera. Pero hay veces en que pintar una esperanza es más que suficiente para salvar a una persona que quieres. Un muchacho americano, un pintor, nos enseñará eso... y tal vez tengamos que practicar las escalas de colores para él.


**Esta es una historia que leí hace mucho... lamentablemente el escritor murió hace poquito y bueno, me encantó tanto que la adapté un poco (mucho) para ponerla como un UsUK, trabajé junto con su autor cuando recién la escribía, así que es mitad de mí autoría. Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los usé como un medio para así poder publicar esta historia muy linda.**

* * *

**La hoja**

Esta historia, es un relato que avanzó con el tiempo, tal vez se deformó, pero sus líneas se llenaron de la verdadera esencia de aquella vida de antaño. Transcurrió en la Francia de 1839, en los comienzos de un durísimo invierno que amenazaba a la población con enfermedades y accidentes.

En esa época ya se había tomado la primera fotografía, una imagen en zinc.

La tecnología avanzaba.

Pero el arte seguía en auge, paisajistas y pintores modernos se veían alrededor del mundo, pronto todo sería distinto, y todos lo sabían.

En aquellos tiempos, Francia era un lugar rodeado de bellísimas criaturas, muchos extranjeros, que intentaban ser distintos a los demás, y esos eran los que hacían la diferencia en el mundo.

Pero por supuesto la sociedad que habitaba en Francia era una y la que sólo visitaba era otra. Arthur era un muchacho inglés de delicada figura y una tez tan clara que reflejaba todo lo que había vivido, que había llegado con su familia desde hacía mucho a ese lugar, tenía quince años y casi no recordaba nada de su vida antes de perder a sus padres y mudarse a esa antigua casa parisina.

Vivía sólo con su hermano mayor Scott, de veinte años, pelirrojo y fumador compulsivo, que ahora simplemente se dedicaba a trabajar y cuidar su nuevo hogar. Un joven fuerte que parecía demostrar su cariño de maneras extrañas.

Desde que el frío se había hecho sentir, Arthur empezó a quejarse de un intenso dolor en la espalda que se volvía intolerable al toser; nunca había sido un muchacho especialmente saludable, así que cuando el médico fue a verlo, le dio a su hermano mayor el diagnóstico que más temían y al que ya se estaba resignando: tuberculosis.

En aquella época, todavía sin antibióticos, la infección era casi una garantía de muerte. Lo único que los médicos podían hacer era recetar algunos paliativos para el dolor, cuidados generales, reposo… y fe, una de la cual, desde muy pequeño, Arthur no tenía, y una a la cual su hermano no pretendía creer.

-"Estos pacientes, como casi todos"- les dijo el profesional –"tienen más posibilidades de curarse si luchan contra la enfermedad; si Arthur dejara de pelear por su vida, moriría en algunas semanas"- y luego agregó, sabiendo que era más un deseo que un pronóstico –"Estoy seguro que si lo mantenemos calientito, bien alimentado y con muchos deseos de vivir, cuando el invierno pase, él estará fuera de peligro y la tuberculosis será sólo un mal recuerdo. Hasta podrá seguir con los estudios"-.

Ninguno de los dos muchachos creyó realmente esa última frase, pero asintieron con la cabeza y el mayor de cabellos rojizos se levantó para despedirlo, de regreso al lecho de su hermano, fijó su vista a un calendario; faltaban todavía dos largos meses para que llegara la primavera… suspiró y regresó al lado de su hermano.

Sabiendo que ninguno de sus compañeros de clases vendría a verlo, por el comprensible aunque injustificado temor al contagio, Scott fue hasta la escuela de Arthur, para pedirle (ordenarle) al profesor a que se acercase a casa a darle algunas clases, no tanto por el aprendizaje, sino como por emplear algo de tiempo de encierro y aburrimiento. El profesor le dijo que no podía hacerlo. Lo sentía, pero había cuatro niños en el curso en la misma situación, él no podía ocuparse de ellos, debía cuidar de los que todavía asistían a clase.

Al día siguiente, mientras preparaba una comida casera, aún en contra de los principios que decían que un Kirkland no debía cocinar; para contagiar -a su manera- la alegría de las fiestas, Scott vio la pálida cara de su hermano y la tristeza madura reflejada en su expresión. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

Con la ayuda de nadie, más que sus brazos, se ocupó esa mañana de mover todos los muebles de la casa para poder llevar la cama de Arthur junto a la ventana de la sala que daba al pequeño patio central compartido. Desde allí, pensó Scott, el conejo verá el pequeño patio interior, el ciprés en el centro del jardín, las enredaderas en las paredes, las ventanas de los otros dos edificios. Seguramente, se dijo, se distraerá aunque sea viendo a la gente pasar de ida y de vuelta de sus ocupaciones o de sus compras de fin de año.

-"Será mejor que lo aproveches, maldito conejo"- le dijo para ocultar su preocupación sincera.

Entrando enero el invierno se volvió más y más frío, y con ello el muchacho agravó. Más de una noche un ataque de tos terminó con un vómito de sangre y la consiguiente desesperación del pobre jovencito y de su hermano inexpresivo.

Una mañana, al volver de las compras –que generalmente su pequeño hermano hacía-, Scott encontró a Arthur con la mirada perdida de cara al ventanal. Nada tenía que ver ya ese muchachito con el Arthur agresivo y expresivo que él recordaba de apenas unas semanas atrás.

Su hermano se acercó a preguntarle cómo se sentía esa mañana y Arthur le dijo (con temor y resignación a la última persona a la que le confesaría algo así) que tenía mucho miedo de morirse. Scott, que nunca había hecho eso por nadie, abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, intentando transmitir todo lo que no podía con palabras a través de ese contacto tan distinto, lo hizo para que Arthur no viera que por una vez, lloraba por él. El muchacho rubio señaló hacia el patio y le dijo:

-"Mira, Scott, ¿ves esa enredadera en la pared del edificio de enfrente?"- el mayor asintió con la cabeza y un escueto si –"Hace semanas estaba llena de hojas, algunas más verdes, otras más amarillas"- Scott tragó en seco –"Mírala ahora ¡qué pocas hojas le quedan! Acabo de pensar que cuando la última de las hojas de la enredadera caiga… mi vida también llegará a su fin"- Arthur suspiró pesado, sonriendo para sí a pesar de las circunstancias.

-"Maldito suicida, te prohíbo que pienses en eso"- le dijo su hermano, acomodando con furia las almohadas y secándose las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban a espaldas de Arthur –"Eres un imbécil que no es paciente… en primavera…"- dudó el continuar con la analogía tan real que se le presentaba –"En la primavera, de todas las enredaderas surgen nuevas hojas y la vida verde vuelve a nacer, estúpido conejo, eso ya lo sabías"- esperando que con el sobrenombre que hacía tiempo atrás le había puesto, Arthur regresara a ser el mismo de antes.

_-"Pero, Scott, son otras hojas…"-_ pensó el menor sin decirlo –"Me… gusta "conejo", hermano"-.

La enfermedad seguía su curso con altas y bajas, pero cada vez que el médico venía a visitarlo veía cómo el ánimo del paciente decaía en la misma magnitud que su estado general.

Hasta que una mañana el hermano descubrió a Arthur muy interesado, mirando hacia arriba por la ventana. Sin querer interrumpir –y para ganar después una buena oportunidad para molestarlo mejor-, Scott se acerco con cuidado tratando de ver qué es lo que llamaba la atención de su pequeño hermanito.

Para su disgusto, se trataba de un pintor que, junto a su ventana en el tercer piso del edificio de enfrente, pintaba con colores vivos imágenes de París: Notre-Dame, Montmartre, el Moulin Rouge…

Por primera vez en muchos días, el hermano vio a Arthur entusiasmado y alegre. Scott hubiese compartido esa alegría, sino fuera porque se trataba de un pintor que llamaba la atención de su frágil hermano; algo había llamado por fin el interés del menor, quizá él pudiera convencer (de cualquier manera) al artista para ayudar a su hermano.

Esa misma tarde el mayor de los ingleses cruzó hacia el edificio y llamó a la puerta del pintor. Cuando el joven y estrafalario artista abrió, le contó entre dientes que era el hermano y único pariente de un muchacho que vivía en la planta baja, en el edificio de enfrente, le dijo que padecía una grave enfermedad y tal vez no sobreviviera, y lo que el médico dijo.

-"Mucho gusto Scott Kirkland, soy Alfred F. Jones"- suspiró un poco –"Lo siento mucho amigo, de verdad"- dijo el pintor –", pero no entiendo para qué ha venido a contarme todo esto"-.

El pintor no tendría más de veinte años, y con su cabello rubio y ojos azules, Scott podría jurar que era un idiota aún antes de escucharlo hablar.

_-"Claro que no, maldito idiota americano"-_ ignoró el pensamiento y respondió –"Vine a pedirte, por las buenas o por las malas, que te acerques a darle algunas clases de dibujo o de pintura a Arthur. El… es muy bueno en artes y la pintura ha llamado su atención. Si pudieras bajar a mi casa cada vez que puedas…"- mantenía las manos cerradas en puños verdaderamente apretados, no estaba acostumbrado a pedirle a alguien ayuda –"Claro que te pagaré por tus servicios"- después cambió el tono a uno de exigencia –"Su vida, depende mucho de lo que tú me respondas en este momento"-.

No por el dinero sino por la pena que le daba la imagen del muchachito tan lindo que ya había visto por la ventana, Alfred empezó a bajar un día sí y otro también a casa de los Kirkland, llevando consigo algunas telas, carbones y colores para hablar de pintura y para animar al joven a que utilizase su tiempo en cama para dibujar y pintar.

Durante las siguientes semanas, creció entre ellos una extraña amistad. Más allá de dos chicos que se conocen, o hermanos… era algo más. Y Scott lo sabía. Comenzaron con sonrisas, risotadas por parte del americano, con bromas inocentes, pero de vez en vez se podía ver al ojiazul acercarse demasiado a Arthur para susurrarle cosas, sin importarle el contagio. Pasando pocas veces la mano por la espalda del menor, primero tranquilizando luego más lentamente provocando un sonrojo en el menor, en un acto que muchos considerarían normal o no verían lo extraño, pero que Scott tenía que detener cada vez que lo veía.

Una tarde, cuando el pintor bajó a verlo, Arthur intentaba calmar unas cuantas lágrimas que corrían de su rostro a sus ropas.

-"¿Qué sucede, Artie?"-.

Arthur ignoró el estúpido, pero lindo sobrenombre que Alfred le ponía. Con pesar, le contó de su relación con la enredadera y luego dijo:

-"Ayer, después de que te fuiste, hubo mucho viento y muchas hojas cayeron. Cuando la tormenta pasó conté las hojas que quedaban. De las miles que había entre sus ramas sólo quedan veintiocho. Y yo sé que eso significa: si cayeran todas hoy, no habría un mañana para mí"-.

El pintor intentó convencer a Arthur de que esa asociación era una tontería, hasta para él, con ello se ganó un pequeño golpe.

-"La vida seguirá de todas maneras"- le dijo –"No debes pensar así. Tienes que practicar las escalas de colores y dibujar las manzanas que te pedí; si no, nunca llegarás a exponer. De hecho, gracias a haber practicado mucho en mi vida ha llegado una invitación para exponer mis pinturas en mi patria"- sonrió.

-"¿Te irás?"- preguntó Arthur, sin querer escuchar realmente la respuesta.

-"Volveré en mayo como muy tarde"- le dijo el pintor –"Allí, si has practicado iremos a pintar en la campiña, recorreremos museos y te enseñaré a pintar al óleo"-.

-"No sé si estaré cuando regreses, Alfred"- contestó Arthur con su habitual terquedad –"Todo depende de la enredadera"-.

El artista, ya encariñado de un modo no muy sano con el muchacho, lo abrazó y prefirió no hablar de esa fantasía. Sólo lo besó en la frente y le dejó indicaciones de qué hacer para estar ocupado hasta que él regresara.

Cuando se fue, Arthur sintió como si el mundo se le derrumbara y en un negro presagio vio como, mientras el pintor cruzaba hacia su casa, el viento arrancaba de la enredadera tres hojas de golpe y las dejaba caer violentamente en el patio.

Desde ese día, cada mañana el muchacho controlaba desde su ventana la cantidad de hojas que quedaban en la enredadera… y cada mañana registraba un agudo dolor en el pecho cuando comprobaba que, durante la noche, alguna de sus acompañantes había caído para siempre.

-"¿Qué diablos te pasa conejo?"- le preguntó su hermano con un matiz de preocupación genuina en la voz, después de una agitada y febril noche.

-"Mira… allá hermano"- le costó respirar lo suficiente para decirlo y señalar por la ventana –"Sólo quedan tres hojitas: una abajo junto al cuadro, otra en la mitad de la pared y una más solita, arriba de todo, al lado de la ventana del pintor… Tengo miedo Scott"- confesó.

-"N-No te asu-asustes…"- la voz se convirtió en un susurro, Scott matizó eso con una convicción que no tenía –"Esas cosas van a aguantar; son las más fuertes, ¿si entiendes eso conejo? Recuerda que sólo faltan dos semanas para que llegue la primavera… deja de pensar en idioteces"-.

La mirada divertida o burlona de Arthur se transformó en la oscura expresión de un obsesivo del control de las tres pobres hojitas. Y una noche de febrero, en medio de una feroz tormenta de viento y lluvia, la hoja del medio se soltó de su amarra y voló lejos. Arthur no dijo nada, pero redobló sus plegarias para pedirle a un Dios… si es que había uno, que protegiera sus hojas si la voluntad de este era que él viviera.

-"Scott"- gritó una mañana –"Scott, ven"-.

-"¿Qué?"- se acercó hasta él.

-"Queda sólo una, Scott, sólo una. La de abajo del todo se cayó anoche. Me voy a morir, Scott, ya he entendido eso. Por favor… abrázame, como antes, tengo miedo"-.

-"… Yo, Arthur"- dijo el mayor tragando saliva y reprimiendo el llanto de su propio miedo –"No ves que sólo faltan unos días para la primavera y todavía queda esa hoja, deja ya de llorar"-.

-"Si… pero hace un rato la vi temblar…"- y no dijo más.

Scott lo arropó con sus mantas y fue a buscar unos paños húmedos. El joven tenía mucha fiebre.

Cada momento que Arthur estaba despierto, miraba por la ventana a la única hoja que todavía resistía. En la punta de la enredadera, la pequeña hoja marrón verdoso se aferraba solitaria a su base, y el muchacho, al verla, cruzaba instintivamente los dedos pidiéndole resistir para que él también pudiese salvarse.

Y la hoja resistía.

Nieve… Lluvia y viento.

Pasaron los días y la hoja aguantó…

Hasta que una mañana, mientras Arthur miraba su esperanza, vio que un rayo de Sol iluminaba la hoja, y descubrió que a su lado y más abajo en la enredadera pequeños botones verdes habían empezado a aparecer.

-"¿Has visto Scott? La hoja ha resistido, llegó la primavera"- y le sonrió.

El otro correspondió la sonrisa y sin querer demostrarlo unas pequeñas lágrimas. Por supuesto que no pensaba en la dichosa enredadera, sino en su hermano, su única familia, que también se había salvado.

-"Mocoso… debimos dejar de leerte cuentos fantásticos hace mucho, deja de decir tonterías"-.

Pasaron los días y el joven comenzó a recuperar sus fuerzas muy despacio, tal vez ya no las de antes, pero seguía vivo.

En la primera salida a la calle que el médico y su sobreprotector hermano autorizaron, Arthur trotó al edificio de enfrente para preguntar por su amigo Alfred F. Jones, el pintor.

La casera se sorprendió al verlo de pie, quizá porque no era habitual que alguien sobreviviera a la tuberculosis.

-"Me alegro de que estés bien"- le dijo mientras lo besaba en las mejillas con sincera alegría –"Tu amigo todavía no ha vuelto, pero me ha asegurado que en unas semanas lo tendremos por aquí. Mandó esto para ti"-.

Y remetiendo la mano en un bolsillo escondido en su vestido, le alargó una carta para él:

PARA ENTREGAR A MI AMIGO ARTIE

"Hola Arthur.

Tal como ves, todo ha pasado. Un héroe como yo jamás se equivoca.

Para cuando leas esto, faltarán unos días para retomar nuestras clases de pintura y poder abrazarte tanto como yo quiera.

Yo he comprado nuevos colores y pinceles; así que quiero regalarte los que fueron míos como muestra de mi cariño hacia ti.

Dile a Elizaveta -¿así se llama la casera?- que te abra mi apartamento y llévate mis cosas, pero no toques los cuadros que he dejado, son del héroe y nada más.

Practica mucho, recuerda las manzanas… y las escalas de colores".

Cuando leyó lo del abrazo y la muestra de cariño un sonrojo se apoderó de él, pero su alegría era demasiada para prestarle atención a esas extrañas muestras de cariño. Arthur saltaba de alegría. Después de pedir la llave a la casera, subió a la pequeña buhardilla por sus pinturas.

Una vez ahí se tomó su tiempo para ver la habitación desordenada que Alfred tenía… con una sonrisa y un sonrojo notó que varios cuadros, a los que había tenido que dar la vuelta y verlos, eran de su rostro o cuerpo. Desde diferentes posiciones y ángulos. Pensó que tal vez no debería contarle de los sentimientos del pintor y los suyos propios a su hermano, nunca. Se acercó a recoger el atril que estaba, como siempre, junto a la ventana. Mirando hacia fuera vio, desde arriba, su propia cama en el edificio de enfrente.

Sin pensarlo, Arthur abrió la ventana e instintivamente buscó a su amiga la hoja heroica, la que aguantpo todo, la más fuerte de todas las hojas…

Y la vio.

Allí estaba en la pared, a un lado, muy cerca del marco de madera de la ventana.

Allí estaba. Pero no era una hoja verdadera, era una hoja que había pintado en el ladrillo su amigo… Alfred F. Jones, el pintor que lo quería y que él correspondía.

-"Tonto Alfred… gracias"- luego pensó –"No, definitivamente esto no lo sabrá Scott"- asintió con la cabeza, vio a su alrededor y sonrió, pronto lo vería.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Gracias por leerlo. **


End file.
